


Wake Hercules At Your Own Risk

by covetsubjugation



Series: The Infamous Story of 'The Squad' [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 15:01:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7272844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/covetsubjugation/pseuds/covetsubjugation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"<b>fight me</b><br/>thanks for the breakfast laf<br/>herc i saved some for you</p><p><b>jl</b><br/>DON'T ENCOURAGE A MURDERER"<br/>*</p><p>In which Alex is made to wake up Hercules, and news of his fistfight has made its way around to the Schuyler sisters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Hercules At Your Own Risk

**Author's Note:**

> *The original version of this fic contained a mention of Sally in which she was depicted as Jefferson's ex. My mistake was pointed out to me and the fic has since been edited. Once again, I am very sorry.

**RIP us**  
_best baguette, disney god, fight me, jl_

 **fight me**  
mOTHERUFCKRE

 **jl**  
what happened

 **fight me**  
I JUST HEARD BACK FROM THE SCHOLARSHIP PEOPLE  
OR RATHER  
I DIDN’T HEAR BACK FROM THEM  
AT ALL

 **best baguette**  
what  
can you rewind here  
v confused

 **jl**  
^

 **fight me**  
I APPLIED FOR THE SCHOOL’S SCHOLARSHIP  
AND THERE ARE MULTIPLE ROUNDS OF INTERVIEWS  
BUT I JUST FOUND OUT THEY HAD ALREADY PROCEEDED TO THE SECOND ROUND OF INTERVIEWS  
AND THEY DIDN’T EVEN TELL ME  
NO “SORRY YOU WEREN’T SELECTED FOR THE SECOND ROUND OF INTERVIEWS”  
MOTHERFUCK

 **best baguette**  
alex  
it’s 9 am  
it’s too early to be salty

 **fight me**  
I’M NOT SALTY  
I AM ANGRY  
AND INDIGNANT

 **best baguette**  
so… salty

 **fight me**  
Rude.

 **best baguette**  
just apply again next year

 **fight me**  
and i shall be desperately broke for a year?

 **best baguette**  
i

 **fight me**  
forget it  
i’ve several other interviews set up

 **jl**  
man with a plan  
sorry bout the scholarship alex

 **fight me**  
it’s fine  
wELL ACTUALLY IT’S NOT

 **jl**  
sweet jesus

 **best baguette**  
can this rant at least wait until im properly awake  
there’s a reason i don’t have 8am classes  
judging by the fact you’re awake im assuming you do

 **fight me**  
it frees up time later in the day for me   
i mean i’ve got like a bunch of other things to do today

 **jl**  
should i be scared

 **best baguette**  
i already am

 **fight me**  
this class is wrapping up soon  
do you guys want breakfast

 **jl**  
aren’t you broke

 **fight me**  
i didn’t say i was treating you  
im just the delivery service

 **best baguette**  
it’s okay alex  
just come over and i’ll make you breakfast

 **jl**  
):  
why do u not make me breakfast

 **best baguette**  
alex is still a new friend  
we must still win him over

 **fight me**  
<3  
coming now

*

 **jl**  
laf it’s your turn to wake herc up

 **best baguette**  
nO IT ISN’T  
I DID IT LAST TIME

 **fight me**  
why do you guys take turns to wake herc up

 **jl**  
…

 **best baguette**  
…

 **fight me**  
what

 **best baguette**  
alex since i’m making breakfast when you reach can you wake herc up?

 **fight me**  
…  
i guess??? 

*

 **Lafayette**  
_online_

have you prepared the ice

yes don’t worry john

he’s going to get punched

i know

*

 **RIP us**  
_best baguette, disney god, fight me, jl_

 **fight me**  
im here

 **best baguette**  
you know where herc’s bedroom is

 **fight me**  
yea yeah  
ovqvnqbvuhfquhqHDMWNLELP

 **jl**  
i got it

 **disney god**  
LAFAYETTE  
JOHN LAURENS

 **jl**  
nVRMIND RUN

 **best baguette**  
I CAN’T I AM SURROUNDED BY COOKING THINGS

 **disney god**  
CAN SOMEONE DEAL WITH ALEX FIRST  
I PROMISE I WON’T KILL YOU UNTIL HE STOPS BLEEDING

 **jl**  
promise?

 **fight me**  
I’M BLEEDING HERE

 **jl**  
coming

 **fight me**  
thank you

*

 **fight me**  
i’m okay now

 **jl**  
I TOLD YOU NOT TO SAY THAT  
WHY DID YOU SAY THAT

 **fight me**  
because im currently sitting downstairs with herc  
who frankly has been itching to go

 **disney god**  
I’M COMING

 **best baguette**  
S C R E A M

 **jl**  
S C RE A MIN G

 **fight me**  
thanks for the breakfast laf  
herc i saved some for you

 **jl**  
DON'T ENCOURAGE A MURDERER

*

 **Schuylers GC**  
_angel, eliza, peggy_

 **peggy**  
I MISS THE BOTH OF YOU SO MUCH

 **angel**  
what did dad do

 **peggy**  
what makes you think he did something

 **angel**  
the last time you texted that it was cuz you caught him googling himself

 **peggy**  
he does that a lot

 **eliza**  
he’s a politician pegs  
he has to check the public’s opinion of him

 **peggy**  
please don’t call me pegs

 **eliza**  
(;

 **peggy**  
how often can the public’s opinion change within 30 mins  
i hate you @ **eliza**

 **eliza**  
no you don’t

 **angel**  
pegs did we tell you some freshie punched the bursar?

 **peggy**  
WHAT  
AND DON’T CALL ME THAT

 **eliza**  
omg yes

 **angel**  
idk some kid got into a fistfight with the bursar  
and then later aaron burr told me the kid came over to talk to him while he was at the bar  
and somehow he made friends with laurens and crew

 **eliza**  
they’re apparently real good friends now

 **peggy**  
you’re still talking to burr angelica?

 **angel**  
not really?  
but it’s better than talking to jefferson

 **peggy**  
urgh

 **eliza**  
urgh

 **angel**  
and we’re kinda friends with theodosia  
we have to be nice to burr by extension  
at least he gave up on me once he met theodosia  
jefferson is still texting me

 **eliza**  
that’s what you get for sleeping with him

 **angel**  
ONCE  
I SLEPT WITH HIM ONCE

 **peggy**  
Is he still seeing Madison?

 **angel**  
he is still pretending not to

 **eliza**  
really?  
i heard he gave up on him

 **angel**  
good for him the

 **peggy**  
right  
dad’s calling me  
he wants me to vet his next speech

 **eliza**  
please make sure he doesn’t try to use slang  
i don’t need to see any more memes of him

 **angel**  
Why Did You Remind Me

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for the inconsistent formatting I'm still trying to figure this out especially because this is the first time a story had ever required so much formatting.
> 
> Did you know apparently Jefferson was in love with Angelica and wrote her a fuck ton of love letters? We're talking decades of letters here.
> 
> I now also want my own hamilton group chat goddamnit please tell me I'm not alone in this.
> 
> As always my tumblr is [here](http://www.bisexualexhamilton.tumblr.com)! I am very reliant on kudos and comments so if you liked this story, let me know!


End file.
